


迷霧

by praiafrost



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 懸疑/刑偵/改寫自西班牙電影私設眾多且慢熱





	1. Chapter 1

走過鋪著紅磚的迴廊，清晨凝結的露珠自向上翹起的簷角滑落，“滴——答、滴、答——” 染濕了鮮紅而沉出紅赭的暗腥。

指甲被啃得凹凸不平，指尖微一用力，取下帽子，來人立在拉門的一側，垂首侍立。

“我來了。”

良久，厚重的布縵被吹得左右搖擺，一盪一盪，無聲的是人，響動的是皮肉。

肉體摩擦布料的聲響規律，喘息聲加重——沉悶的一聲，像是一團死肉被棄在床腳。

“去吧，做你該做的事。”

答應一聲，拿著帽子的男人動了動，長時間壓迫的脖子發出骨頭卡摩的響動，回身戴上帽子，

“最近過得好嗎？”

音節與風糾纏，牽動透明的細絲，縛住邁出的腳步，男人方才揚起的頭重又低下，水珠在光滑的鞋面上滑動，“滴——答、滴、答——” 回頭望向那汪深紅，笑了——

“他媽的太好了。”

 

 

堂本光一咬了一口連鎖咖啡店販售的全麥麵包，乾澀粗硬的難以入口，他蹙眉看了看，介於灰綠與棕黃之間的面皮，怎麼看都像放了一夜。

麵包放到一邊，仰脖灌一大口黑咖啡，原本只要了它，多事的同事搶在他之後點的——剪一頭齊耳短髮，戴著單耳耳機說著什麼，注意到光一停駐的目光，俏皮地對他眨眼。

指著耳機，做口型，“長、官。”，黏了一粒燕麥的唇動了動，不再理他。

桌子下的腿不自覺地上下抖動，堂本光一抓起被餐巾紙蓋住的資料，彈去幾粒可疑的棕色，翻開迴紋針扣住的一頁。

死者：井上真介 性別：男 年齡：28歲

A市人，警察大學畢業後即被放派至道爾島，四年間執法敬業，恪守職責，無功勳。

2006/12/24，轟動全國的殺人分屍案兇嫌逃至道爾，特別偵查小組自首都而來，集結全島警力支援，終於在密林深處將之擒獲。

未料在押解兇嫌途中與其同黨在島上唯一一條高速公路上發生槍戰，多名警員重傷，只有井上當場身亡，死因為——

“要登機了。”同事已掛了電話，摘下耳機，搓揉幾下發紅的耳廓，拉起銀灰色的硬面行李箱，低頭查看機票。

堂本光一拎起卡其色的背包，一手卷宗，一手咖啡，邁步走在前頭。

 

“上頭說了什麼？”

“找到兇手，完成任務。”

 

堂本光一抱著雙臂，看似無心地觀察為數不多的乘客，眼球小幅度轉動。慣性失眠加上長時間飛行，使他雙眼通紅，早晨草草喝完的咖啡像是透過肌膚蒸散出體外，沒有發揮其應有的效用。

“……沒見到人。”

“所以……自己去？”

“地址……好。”

同事塗了鮮紅色唇膏的嘴勾出一抹嘲諷，手機塞在牛仔褲的口袋，她顛動手中的皮夾，慢悠悠地說道，

“走吧，請你坐計程車。”

租一輛不就行了？雖然心裡犯嘀咕，光一仍跟著同事往機場外走，直到坐上非裔司機的車，看著窗外一成不變的林木，額頭貼近車窗，腦中建構案件的線索。

 

“這座島外來的人多嗎？”

“小姐妳也是都市人吧，我們這種島旺季會有大量的觀光客，到了冬天，機場也成了擺設咯。“

同事呵呵的笑了，“司機大哥的口音不重啊。”

“我不是這本地人啊，和老婆孩子回來的。”

“說起來，島上只有這一條高速夠嗎？萬一山體崩坍了怎麼辦？”

“小姐妳不知道啊……“蓄鬍的男人握著方向盤大力轉左，

“說了多少次了，政府還是沒再修一條，一年到頭封路多少次我都不想再提。”

堂本光一凝神思索，那三年前的槍戰發生時，除了現場的警察，會否有居民目擊？正想開口詢問——

車體突然急煞，因慣性往前傾斜，光一的身體被安全帶緊緊縛在座椅上，皮膚勒得生疼，

“草，前面的車好像撞到什麼。”司機也被嚇得飆了幾句粗口，解開安全帶下車。

“沒事吧？”同事看著後視鏡裡的光一問道，

“沒。”他揉揉眉心，頭疼得厲害。

“先下車看看吧。”

 

一臺鐵灰色的吉普車，車身光亮無刮痕，也沒有人或動物的屍體，司機顯然也覺出這一點，正站在駕駛座的車門旁爭吵著什麼。

同事朝他點了頭上前去了解情況，男人看她來了才降低音量，語氣還是滿滿的譴責，自始至終堂本光一都沒聽見車主回嘴。

從他的角度看去——什麼也看不到。

直起倚在車門上的身體，光一踏著乾枯的落葉走向前，只見一個小個子男人被圍在中間，神情無奈地解釋。

“……為了躲鹿……抱歉。“

“車上的人都沒事，就算了吧。”同事在打圓場的聲音。

男人氣不平地罵了幾句，轉身回到車上。

吉普車車主打開車門時，不經意抬頭，恰巧對上堂本光一的眼睛，他微微一笑，點頭示意。

直到對方開車走了，光一才收回視線，回到計程車上。

接下來的路程車內很安靜，同事打消了探聽的念頭，專心在手機上記錄，堂本光一丟開半掩的卷宗，閉目養神，腦中卻浮現那雙眼睛的主人。

個子同自己差不多，年齡相仿，穿著得體，照理說沒有什麼會使堂本光一一再注意的地方。

那雙眼睛——少見的讀不懂，承載著憂傷，積了厚厚的煙灰，暈染著日夜交錯的霞色，卻又清澈得像一汪泉水，令人有越陷越深，靈魂也被侵蝕的錯覺。

 

“歡迎兩位警官！”

身材壯碩，剃了光頭的男人爽朗地說道，他招手請人端上茶水，示意兩人坐下，兩手交叉，抱在胸前，方纔問道，

“本次案件重啟是上頭的命令，我們這些小兵自當遵從了，只是會派兩位年輕有為的警官來道爾，實在是始料未及啊。”

同事客氣地點頭笑道，“是啊，我們兩人資歷尚淺，只是破了幾樁冤案，承蒙長官們賞識了。”

“上田警官客氣了，這麼年輕就到了這個位子，想必是功勳累累。”

光頭笑眯眯地回答，兩人一來一往地打太極，堂本光一啜著微冷的茶水，心中不耐，

“我們能先見見死者母親要求陪同調查的警員嗎？” 總算進入正題了，光頭——局長一愣，爽朗一笑，“他在事件發生後被調去本島了，和你們一樣也是臨時被叫來的，估計今日就會到。”

此時警局內傳來一陣招呼喧嘩聲，男人通過轉角來到他們面前，行了個不怎麼正統的禮，“我回來了。”

光頭隱去嘴邊的笑意，點頭示意上田和光一，“就是他，堂本剛。”

“怎麼這麼晚才到。”不無責備地說道，光頭指了指他身邊的椅子，堂本剛卻一屁股坐到了光一身邊，離得極近。

“我和兩位警官已經見過了。”

上田十分驚訝，沒想到堂本剛就是吉普車的車主，確實不是第一次照面，這樣也好，能盡快熟悉彼此。

局長收回伸出的手，慢慢坐下，沒有開口詢問的意思，“是嗎？”

“既然人齊了，來重新走一遍三年前的案情，看能不能發現當時辦案的盲點。”

 

“當時我們局裡幾乎所有警力都被調走，只有少數幾位警員留守，在全國各地殺了11人的兇嫌有三人，偵查小組查了將近一年才找出他們的下落。”

“沒想到他們跑來了國土的邊境，也就是道爾。”

“他們要通過道爾偷渡出境。” 堂本剛補充。

“沒錯。”

“你們逮捕第一人時，沒注意到他的同夥嗎？”

“當時偵查小組的警官聲稱其他兩人昨夜已搭船出島，那人是殿後的，沒想到回程遭到伏擊……”

“即使他們都是特種兵退伍，但只有三人，這麼多警力沒道理制服不了。”上田翻了翻卷宗，問道。

“話是這麼說。但敵暗我明，島上林木濃密，又是奇襲，一時間措手不及。”

堂本光一不贊同地蹙眉，這番言論不免太過牽強，要說熟悉地形也是駐島警員比較優勢，兇嫌再怎麼神通廣大也敵不過層層圍剿——

“一會兒我帶二位警官去案發現場，你們可以自行判斷。” 堂本剛似笑非笑地看著光一，眨了眨眼。

光一禮貌地點頭，心中一凜，想不到這位同姓警員如此敏銳，看來得小心應付。

“……一名兇嫌被當場擊斃，剩下一人也被逮捕。此時才有人發現井上中彈身死。”

“經過計算，子彈確是來自兇嫌的槍枝。”

“問題是，井上身上的致命傷不是子彈造成的。”

“刀。”堂本剛拿出證物袋，刀鋒銳利的一把小刀，“俐落地一刀劃過頸動脈。”手橫拉過脖頸，“這是極為冷酷的手法，絕不是一時起意的犯案。”

“在場有將近20名警員，卻無一人看見殺害井上的兇手。”

“偵查小組押送分屍案兇嫌回本島之後查了兩個月，依然毫無眉目，只找到被丟棄的兇器。”

兩名警員抱著紙箱子走進辦公室，封條上寫著井上真介的名字，已被撕開了。

“我們會全力配合兩位警官，只是這案子畢竟已過去三年，或許只能給上頭演一場盡力了的戲。” 局長搖頭嘆息。

“既然來了，一定會查出些什麼。” 光一淡淡地回道，“井上的父親可是——”他的食指朝天花板一指。

光頭頓了頓，點頭應道，“原來如此。”

 

“那位警員，總覺得不簡單。” 上田右腳翹起，歪斜地坐著，問道。

“誰？” 光一正拿著鉛筆在卷宗上劃記，隨意應道。

“堂本剛。”

筆尖停住，他抬頭望向對面的女人，“他是第一個發現井上死亡的人。”

“我知道，但總有種直覺——”

“我也說不清楚，唉，怎麼說——” 上田唉聲嘆氣了一會兒，也沒說出所以然來，倏地起身，

“算了不想了，得養足精神去現場。”

光一收回視線，點頭示意聽見了，耳邊卻遲遲沒傳來關門的聲音，他疑惑地抬頭，

同事正抱著臂，若有所思地看著他的方向。

“怎麼了？”

“……你還會失眠嗎？” 她像是在和自己說話，音量低得幾乎聽不見。

光一沒有回答。


	2. Chapter 2

“早啊。”

掛著微笑，堂本剛雙手插著褲袋，倚在鐵灰色的吉普車旁，

“早。” 上田伸手抓鬆頭髮，大紅的布鞋前跨了幾步，坐上副駕駛。

堂本光一面無表情地點頭示意，快步坐上後座。

沉默地開了十來分鐘，堂本剛不時拿起看似捲餅的食物咬幾口，單手握著方向盤。

身邊的女警官戴著耳機，皺眉思索著什麼，忽然扯下耳機，側頭問道。

“堂本……剛，三年前的分屍案，你也參與了調查嗎？”

剛愣了一下，回答，“沒有，但當時島上有十名警員都被編列到特別偵查小組。”

“你和井上關係如何？“

“普通的同事。”

“你知道他有吸毒嗎？“

沉默的時間長了些，光一抬頭望向剛的方向，只能看到側臉圓潤的弧線，移開目光，看著後視鏡裡對方的低垂的眉眼。

“……知道。”

“我來道爾前在緝毒組待過，碰沒碰毒，很容易分辨。”

“他說是因為藥物治療，染上了毒癮。”

長長的睫毛輕輕顫動，剛略一抬眼，看向後視鏡，“我勸了他，念在是初犯，就沒上報。”

上田刷刷地記錄，“你在什麼時候發現的？”

“距離事件發生前兩、三周吧，記不清了。”

“那……”

“長官，我的回答在筆錄裡記錄的十分清楚了。”

堂本剛側頭看了女人一眼，淡淡地說道。

上田沒有看他，自顧自地刷刷寫著什麼，咧嘴笑道，“時隔三年，或許你會想起什麼有趣的事。”

堂本光一慢慢地往後靠，直到背部頂上皮墊，拇指和手指摩挲著紙張的邊緣，閉眼沉思。

“你和井上在來道爾前認識嗎？” 光一抬眼看向後視鏡。

“我們是警校同屆。”

“這也是我來道爾後才知道的，在那之前沒有接觸過。”

 

車子行駛了將近三十分鐘，堂本剛領著兩人穿過公路旁警告有鹿出沒的標示牌，他指著牌子，自嘲，“讓你們看笑話了。”

“沒人受傷就好。” 上田禮貌地微笑道。

濃霧籠罩著林木，步伐踩在落葉斷枝上，發出清脆的響聲，在前頭領路的堂本剛腳步穩當，時不時提醒兩人地上的坑洞凹陷。

流量不大的溪流覆滿枯黃落葉，身材嬌小的警員率先跨過，指著周圍黃黑相間的封鎖線說道，“就是這裡。”

上田上前跺了跺地，球鞋撥開樹葉，仔細地觀察腳下泥土。

對此地興趣缺缺的堂本光一手插著口袋，環視周遭，清晨光線微弱，加上霧氣環繞，能見度不高。

“顯然地，這裡不是行兇現場，當時鑑識科沒發現有打鬥痕跡。“

“嗯。“ 上田仍琢磨著兇手可能行經的路線，慢慢地向外走。

小溪旁只剩下同姓兩人，光一安靜地站著發呆，堂本剛卻往前走了兩步，往他的面前一站，歪頭看著光一。

“長官，需要我模擬一次現場嗎？”

堂本光一看著愈來愈近的他，不發一語。

 

“從背後靠近，右腿伸到對方的兩腿之間。” 光一看著穿著卡其褲馬丁靴的腿如他所說的伸出，兩人的距離只剩一個臂長。

“勾住你的左腿重心向下壓！被緊扣住脖子無法動彈，負傷的右手無法回擊，全身都被制在地上。“

光一被緊緊勒住，漸漸地感到呼吸困難，他開始想掙脫堂本剛了，此時對方的右手姆指慢慢劃過自己的脖頸。

粗礪的指尖觸及皮膚，帶來一絲鈍痛，冰涼的手指在他凸起的喉結微不可察地停留一瞬。

“你死了。” 低沉暗啞的嗓音，刮過他的耳膜，光一不知怎的忽然呼吸一窒，下意識地吞了口口水，下一秒即被鬆開。

堂本剛只穿著一條背心的身體背光，看不清表情，四下只聽得光一壓抑的咳嗽聲。

默默站了一會兒，伸手向他，“還好吧？”

光一抬起頭看了他一眼，伸出右手猛地一拉——在堂本剛跌在他身上的一瞬翻轉過身，扣住對方的兩臂往後彎，腿部用力，壓在奮力掙扎的人身上。

“以下犯上？”

彎折的手臂被壓在背後，身體的重量加深了痛楚，堂本剛淡淡地看著身上的人，說道，“不過是演示而已，長官應該沒那麼小心眼吧？”

“……堂本剛，你和井上真介是什麼關係？”

堂本光一探究地望著堂本剛的眼睛，試圖挖掘出一點異樣。

“同事關係。“

堂本剛試了幾次也掙脫不開他的禁錮，放棄嘗試，脫力地倒回地上，對上堂本光一審視的目光，不甘示弱地瞪回去，兩人誰也沒移開視線。

“喂！你們怎麼了？” 或許聽到搏鬥的動靜，上田匆匆跑來，上前拉開堂本光一，伸手想扶堂本剛，卻被對方躲開，自己站了起來。

“發生什麼了？”

堂本剛撇嘴看了一眼堂本光一，見他沒有解釋的意思，只好說道，“我們在模擬……嗯，現場。”

“是嗎？“ 上田明顯不信，狐疑地來回打量兩人，手在褲子上蹭了蹭，“我不想和不能控制自己的人工作，你們最好老實點。”

 

堂本剛揉捏著右臂，試圖減輕肌肉過度拉伸的痛楚。走在後頭的堂本光一快步繞過他，打開駕駛座的車門，坐上去扣好安全帶。

他只好腳下一轉，往副駕駛去了。

 

兩層樓的建築臨山而建，廣闊的視野足以遠眺群山，等著上田交涉，堂本光一手搭著護欄，似無意地掃了一眼停在不遠處的吉普車。

“你就別跟來了，免得井上的母親產生移情作用。”

剛解開安全帶的堂本剛聞言，頓了頓，坐回原位，“好。”

 

“真介是個好孩子……和他爸爸在A市生活了十多年，警校畢業了就主動申請到道爾陪我。”

“才待了兩年啊……” 坂崎純美眼角發紅，摸摩挲著手裡的相框，低頭啜泣。

上田坐近了些，拍撫著女人的背部，聲音輕柔無攻擊性，“我們現在懷疑真介可能涉入毒品的交易才……”

“不可能！” 女人瞪大雙眼，激動地吼道。

“真介不會碰那種東西！”

上田被嚇了一跳，“有同仁發現他有藥物濫用傾向，不是信口胡說的。”

“這是他當時的就醫記錄，憂鬱症。”堂本光一說道，女人滿臉的不敢置信，她搶過薄紙，逐字讀過。

“看來您並不知情。”

“現在無法確定井上是否涉入毒品交易，但他的死與分屍一案有關是無庸置疑的。如果要破案，需要您全力配合。”

堂本光一的目光定定地落在坂崎純美身上，語氣不容置疑。

“我……”母親來回搓揉雙手，滴落的淚水沾濕了相框，她拂去少年臉上的水霧，往自己身上擦去。

“你們想問什麼？”

 

堂本剛百無聊賴地看向不遠處的建物，二樓的落地窗沒有關牢，灰色的布簾隨風鼓動，裡頭的人影影綽綽，看不分明。

他挾著一根菸伸出車窗外，不抽，任其燃燒至短短一截，才收回手放到嘴邊，狠狠吸了一口。

摁熄菸，堂本剛傾身從後座拿起灰黃色的資料夾，裡頭用迴紋針夾了不少剪報，時間皆在三年前的12月前後，草草翻過，再來是井上真介的基本資料，畢業的學校被鉛筆圈起，旁邊寫了“堂本剛”三個字。

分屍案的兇手的照片，案情簡述旁寫了“偷渡，接應？”

“毒品來源？” 井上左臂槍傷的圖片。

堂本剛看了一眼那棟屋子，把資料夾放回後座，身體陷進皮質的座椅，剛洗過的車子沒有什麼味道，他卻彷彿能聞到覆滿口鼻的血腥味。

握緊右手拳頭，男人咬住凸起的指骨，直到薄薄的皮膚印出血痕。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越寫越ooc(抱頭，寫這篇很容易卡文，得一直回去看設定。這章劇情推動不少，歡迎來猜。結局還沒想好，但怎麼想都覺得BE比較合理……


	3. Chapter 3

“您的餐點都到了。”

盤子被重重放到眼前的桌上，灑出幾滴醬汁，堂本光一不適地抽出幾張面紙，抹過汙跡。

 

“一點進展也沒有。”

上田拿著叉子兀自吃了起來，大口大口吞進食物的嘴唇仍附著著鮮紅的唇彩。堂本光一實在佩服她對食物的低標準，吃什麼都是一定份量，彷彿沒有味覺。

“看樣子坂崎也被蒙在鼓裡，井上真介什麼都沒和她說。”

“除了他買的那輛重機——”

上田灌了自己一大口檸檬水，“好辣——是奢侈品吧，小小的警員怎麼買得起。”

堂本光一皺眉吃著盤裡青綠色的麵，叉子撥了撥表面，發現全糊成一團後就失去胃口，推開盤子。

“整理一下——問題一：毒品來源究竟是他的病還是私下交易。”

“問題二：屍檢完全沒有提到井上的毒品反應——可能有內鬼。”

上田很快地清空盤中物，將杯子裡的水喝到只剩一口，她看了一眼堂本光一幾乎沒動過的盤子，一臉無奈地對他眨眨眼。

“Kochan，你都這麼瘦了，不用減肥吧。”

“吃不下。”

“真愛鬧彆扭。”

理她，堂本光一轉身叫了一杯啤酒，問道，“要嗎？”

“工作中，不能喝啊。” 雙手合十，女人偏頭說道。

堂本光一不置可否地點點頭，他也不想說是誰在監視任務一個人溜到便利店買酒喝，醉倒在路邊還被路人當成是遊民。

“我們倒帶一下吧，問題一，井上真介吸毒，這件事。”

“首先，屍檢的報告裡只有提到他的用藥記錄，我看了一下覺得用量太重才釣了一下我們的堂本剛警員。”

“沒想到他一下就咬餌了。”

上田笑嘻嘻地看著光一，“高招吧。”

“至少可以確定他們絕對不只是普通的同事關係——”

“還有他的就醫記錄，在事件發生的前——”嘩啦嘩啦地翻著資料，“兩個月就停了。”

“所以井上還是有可能涉入毒品交易，為了他自己的毒癮，或者是販毒。”

堂本光一點頭表示贊同，正要開口接下話頭，上田抬起右手制止，“我先接個電話。”說著就轉身出去了。

啜著手裡的啤酒，他感嘆地吐出一口氣，食物難吃就算了，好在啤酒還不錯——燈光昏暗的小餐館，黏著灰綠色牆紙的牆壁上用釘子釘了幾張相片。

在等待上田的同時，堂本光一拿著啤酒湊上前看了看，大多是小島的風景照，只有兩三張有人入鏡。

穿著警服的青年站得筆挺，手裡拿著獨木舟的划槳，笑容燦爛，不對，也燦爛過頭了吧——堂本光一忽然覺得這人有點眼熟，把喝空的啤酒杯隨手一放，掏出口袋裡的手機。

往前滑了幾張，在井上母親坂崎純美家拍下的照片，其中一張的背景和眼前照片的背景幾乎一模一樣。

他懸在屏幕上的手指顫了顫，是巧合嗎？

光一往四周望了望，看見倚在櫃台打盹的店主，快步上前詢問，

“請問，你們店牆壁上的照片是哪來的？”

“啊？哦，是上一家店留下的，我看拍的還不錯就沒摘下來。”

“你們換過老闆？”

“對，兩年了吧，”男人搔搔頭，“以前是幫遊客處理海釣生鮮的餐廳。”

堂本光一失望地看向那片牆，既然換過老闆就難找到照片的源頭了。

看到上田打完電話在外頭向他招手，光一提起背包，隨口問了一句。

“那你知道上頭的警員是誰嗎？”

“那個啊！是三年前那樁大案件殉職的警官吧——好像叫什麼什麼井上真吾——”

“電視上都有播啊，鬧得可大了。”

堂本光一沒有糾正男人的口誤，他上前拔掉照片上的釘子，舉著它問道，“我可以拿走嗎？”

被近在眼前的距離嚇到，男人結結巴巴地回道，“可、可以啊，反正也不是我的——”

 

上田搖晃著手機，說道，“是剛打來的哦，說是他有個線人能問問毒品交易的事——”

“那是什麼？”女人伸手接過。

“眼熟嗎？”上田搖搖頭，堂本光一調出手機裡的照片，“一模一樣吧。”

“哇哦——所以呢？能證明什麼？”

堂本光一指著照片不明顯的一角，“看，像誰？”

上田拉著照片貼的極近，“這誰？沒個提示的？”

“堂本剛。”

搭檔震驚地抬頭看著他，光一雖然覺得自己眼力驚人，但她也太誇張了。

“我也是突然想到的。”堂本光一沒說是因為上田的那段來電告知，讓那張有著對男人來說太大的眼睛和圓臉的影像閃過腦中。

“你這個臉盲竟然認得出來才認識兩天的人——”

“重點抓錯了吧，難道不是該誇我進步神速嗎？”堂本光一不滿地回道。

“喂喂喂，雖然我知道你對我沒興趣，但也太快就墜入愛河了吧，讓我很沮喪哎——明明我們都搭檔三年了。”

“不要自說自話。喂！上田警官。”

女人穿著無袖背心，兩手插著褲兜走在前面，語句裡滿是戲謔，眼裡卻波瀾不興。

 

“我知道妳說的是什麼意思。”

車行掠過的光照亮光一的側臉，另一邊沒入黑暗，上田看著窗外，難得的安靜，“我說了什麼？”

光一吐出一口菸，輕笑了一聲，“沒什麼。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24竟然沒出現……如果是手速快的太太應該能一章完結，今天可能會再更一點。


End file.
